A Typical Night With The Shadow Girls and Inu Cast Yu Yu Hakusho Gang
by Siera Goddess of the Sea
Summary: What do you get when you put the Shadow Girls in a room with the Inu-cast and Yu Yu Hakishou Cast. A whole…lot of havoc and…heheh…a lot of…fluff. (an old fict started over 10 years ago, maybe you'll like it too )
Author Note: A story that was started over 10 years ago, found it when I went through some old files. So i decided I'm going to start up it again. Now Warning: Chapter 1 might possibly make no sense at all, maybe not in literal sense, it was a bunch of jokes that me and a friend threw in all at once. We found it hilarious at the time , maybe you will too lol Okay everyone here it is.

Hey everyone, What do you get when you put me, and three friends in a room with the Inu-cast and Yu Yu Hakishou Cast. A whole…lot of havoc and…heheh…a lot of…fluff.

Disclaimer: Ya can't make me say it! *crosses arms and turns head away* Nope…won't say!

Me: This is a typical night with me, my three friends, The Inu-Cast and The Yu Yu Hakishou Cast.

Silvra: She doesn't own anything but herself, Heather owns herself, Kia owns herself, and I own myself.

Kia: Ain't that right Maria.

Me: *grumbling* whatever

Kia: We all hope you like it!

Silvra: Please remember to R&R, READ AND REVIEW!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*A Typical Night With The Shadow Girls and Inu Cast + The Yu Yu Hakishou Gang~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 1: Night One, Part One

(Okay here's the way everyone who's arrive so far is seated. Botan is sitting in the air on her oar. Kagome is sitting in Hiei's lap on a chair near the living room door. Kurama is sitting on the couch as Yoko with Heather. Kuwabara and Yukina are sitting in the love seats. I'm sitting on another couch next to Sesshomaru. And Kia has just arrived.)

"Hey Everyone," Kia said from the door way to the Star Mansion.

"Hey Girl," I said. "Glad you could make it."

"Where's Inu-chan," Kia said, seeing Sesshomaru sitting next to me.

"Yo half-breed, someone's here to see you!" I shouted, while Sesshomaru had a smirk on his face.

"Feh, what do you want bitch," Inu-yasha said entering the room.

"Watch who you call bitch mutt," I hissed, my tail standing on edge. "I'm not your little Kikyo, and like Kagome I won't take being called anything but my name."

"Feh"

"Inu-chan!" Kia shouted.

"SHIT!" Inu-yasha yelled. "What the hell is she doing here?!"

"I invited her," I said grinning evilly, showing off my fangs. "Just for you, Hahaha."

"Oh Inu-chan, come here," Kia said opening her arms and stalking towards Inu-yasha, her Kitsune tail swishing behind with small sparks burning on the edge.

"NO WAY BITCH!" Inu-yasha yelled running out of the room.

"INU-CHAN GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Kia yelled running after him, using her demon speed, going past Silvra, who was dragging Yusuke in by a leash.

"Hey Kia," Silvra said as Kia passed her, her wolf tail swishing with bits of crystallized ice on the end.

"Hey Silvra," Kia said running after Inu-yasha, who was also using his demon speed.

"Looks like you found Yusuke," Botan said to Silvra.

"That's right!" Silvra said while Yusuke started cursing.

"Damn wench, let go of me!" Yusuke yelled.

"I'm not a wench, I'm a demoness," Silvra stated proudly, showing of her sharp Neko teeth as well as her wolf tail. "A demoness like, Kia, Maria, and Heather, with the best of breeds blood as well as part goddess. The Goddess of Ice, known as Silrana in the Makai."

"Hnn," Hiei smirked at the ningen.

"Where was he hiding?" I asked.

"The roof," Silvra said.

"Baka ningen," Hiei said.

"DAMN IT HIEI!" Yusuke yelled. "WHEN I GET THIS LEASH OFF, YOU'RE A DEAD YOUKAI!"

"Like you could actually handled a youkai with speed like Hiei's," I said as bunch of boulders appeared over Yusuke's head. (Me: Sorry some Looney Toon Humor suddenly appeared in my head after playing Sheep Raider with Ralf Coyote and Sam Sheepdog)

With a press of a button behind me the boulders fell on him, knocking him unconscious.

"That was cunning," Sesshomaru whispered in a husky voice in my ear, I shivered slightly.

"Why thank you," I said in cross between a hiss and purr. "I'm glad you approve."

His arms went around my waist as he nipped the tip of my ear. My tail laid across the couch swishing back and forth.

"Hey anyone want to play spin the bottle!" Silvra shouted.

"Oh yeah," Kia said coming in the door dragging Inu-yasha who's claws were digging in the ground. "Oh, Kagome can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, OSWURI!" Kagome shouted.

*THUMP*

"BITCH!"

"OSWURI!"

*THUMP*

"WENCH!"

"OSWURI! OSWURI! MY NAMES KAGOME, KA…GO…ME!" Kagome yelled.

*THUMP*

*THUMP*

Inuyasha's face was now imprinted in the floor. (Me: Ya think he'd learn… J)

After the game had been set up and everyone was sitting around it on the huge living room floor, we were ready to play.

"Your first, Inu-chan," Silvra said. "And remember everyone if it points to someone of the same gender, spin again."

Inu-yasha spun the bottle.

"SPIN SPIN GOES THE BOTTLE WHERE IT STOPS NOBODY KNOWS" the girls and I yelled.

*clank*

It stopped and was pointing toward…me.

My eyes nearly popped out of my head as Inu-yasha smirked eyeing his brother who was trying to keep his growling hidden.

"NO WAY IN HELL I'M BEING KISSED BY DOG BREATH!" I yelled backing up.

"You've got no choice!" Kia said laughing.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, GO TO HELL!" I growled, but Inu-yasha was already in front of me.

"SESSHOMARU!" I yelled backing up from his brother. "GET YOUR BROTHER AWAY FROM ME!…OR YOU'LL BE SHORT A HALF-BROTHER!"

Sesshomaru looked ready to do it at any moment.

"Sorry, but he can't do that!" Megan said laughing.

"GGRRRRRRR," my eyes were starting to flash dangerously.

I backed up, as his head was inches from mine. Growls and snarls were beginning to escape my throat. My eyes were flashing, the fur on my tail was standing on end and the scent of anger and power was filling the room.

Inu-yasha decide it would be safer to just kiss my cheek.

I opened my eyes after feeling a light peck on my cheek to see Inu-yasha grinning and going back to his spot.

"Rrrrrggghhhhhhhhhh," I snarled as I dived next to Sesshomaru.

"Next person better hope it doesn't land on me or I'll slash off their lips," I snarled flexing my claws.

"Unless it's Sesshomaru," Silvra said to Kia and Heather, as they burst out laughing.

My face turned blood red as I began snarling. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled my neck, growling softly to calm me.

"Hahaha, alrighty, it's your turn Yusuke," Kia said.

Yusuke spun the bottle, praying to god it didn't land on me because Sesshomaru would probably tear the next person apart, and the others wouldn't be able to stop him. Not to mention I would probably carry out my threat, along with something much worse. It stopped pointing toward…Silvra.

"Yusuke-chan," Silvra said, putting her wolf tail up straight over her shoulder, as Yusuke paled.

"Damn," Yusuke growled. He kissed Silvra's cheek and shot back away from her.

"Hmph," Silvra pouted, crossing her arms.

Kia laughed, "Alright, your turn Hiei."

"Hnn," Hiei spun the bottle.

As the bottle started to slow it stopped facing…Kagome.

Hiei smirked as he kissed Kagome. Kagome's cheeks were red when they broke apart.

"Alright, next is Sesshomaru," Kia said as the three of them started laughing all over again. Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes and went to spin.

I was still in his arms so he had to use one hand to spin the bottle. I eyed it dangerously, daring it to land on another girl.

A growl hardly loud enough to be heard by anyone who wasn't a demon escaped my throat, unfortunately the other girls, minus Kagome and Sango, heard it.. I could hear a low chuckle behind me as well, he was laughing at me.

The bottle began to slow down as I kept my gaze on it. It got slower…slower…slower.

It stopped facing…me.

I felt my heart start to race as I felt his gaze boring into my back. Unfortunately a light pink color appeared on my cheeks and everyone…noticed.

"Hahahaha," Kia started laughing. "Your blushing." She fell backwards holding her side.

"What's the matter, is the mighty Maria afraid to kiss her boyfriend in front of her friends," Silvra said in a baby voice.

My eyes flashed, "I'll show you." I spun around. My lips caught Sesshomaru's, catching him off guard and causing him to fall backwards, his back slamming against the floor as my arms went around his neck.

When we broke apart, we were both gasping for air. He let out a small possessive growl as we sat up, his arm around my waist as I leaned back against him. His tail wrapped around my waist as well.

I had a devilish smirk as I looked at all their shocked faces, "You were saying…"

The three of them looked away mumbling under their breaths.

"Hmm," I smirked eyeing them.

"O…kay, next we'll try a girl, how about Heather," Kia said.

Heather spun the bottle, when it stopped it was facing Kurama who was smirking. Heather kissed him long and hard. When they broke apart, they both had a light pink to their cheeks.

"Looks like you enjoyed that," Kia said laughing.

"Shut up!" Heather threw a pillow at her.

"Hahahaha," Kia jumped out of the way. However, the pillow burst as water totally soaked her.

"Ahhh!" Kia yelled, standing up soaked to the bone.

"Hmm," Heather turned with a Cheshire Cat Grin.

"Hey guys let's play something else," Silvra said.

"Like what," I said.

"Like Hide and Seek, the boys trying to find the girls," she said.

"Sounds like fun," Kia said, who was squeezing the water out of her hair.. "One Problem."

"What?" Silvra said.

"Him," she pointed to the door.

We all looked to find Naraku in the doorway.

"Get out of here half-breed, you weren't invited," I snarled, flexing my claws, the stripes on my wrist glowing.

"Aren't you rude, I'm a guest," he smirked.

"Your no guest of mine," I said.

"Ain't that sad," Naraku said. "However, I'm not the only one who's arrived."

Kikyo appeared next to him.

"Kikyo," Inu-yasha said about to stand up.

"ONE MORE STEPP INU-CHAN AND I'LL HAVE KAGOME SAY IT!" Kia yelled. "AS WELL AS MY BEATING YOUR ASS INTO THE GROUND!"

Inu-yasha ears drooped as he sat back down, there was no way he'd disobey after being threatened by a demoness. Not too mention he didn't want to lose Kia.

Sighing I pulled myself out of Sesshomaru's arms.

"What makes you think you can just invite yourself here," I said standing up and crossing my arms, my tail going over my shoulder and the symbols of my breeds showing on my arms from under the sleeve of the tank top I was wearing to my wrist.

"Actually we were invited by the exterminator and the houshi," he said.

"WHAT!" I roared, the whole house shaking, my eyes glowing red.

"Oh, Naraku's here," Sango said entering.

"SANGO!" I yelled.

"We invited them…so we could use them for target practice," Miroku said. "Observe, Sango, why don't you do the honors."

"My pleasure," she said. "Hiraikotsu!" Her large boomerang sent Naraku flying into the training room.

"Would you like the honors next," Sango said to me. "After all it's your house."

"Why thank you deary," I said. I took the bow and arrows out of the hand she was holding out.

Aiming, I sent an arrow surrounded by fire at Kikyo.

"EAT FLAME YOU TWO-TIMING UNDEAD BITCH!" I yelled. As blue flames outlined my aura.

She was sent flying as the arrow sent her into the training room.

"HELP! I'M ON FIRE!" She yelled from the training room, her high-pitch yelling hurting our demon hearing.

"Silvra, would you…" I said annoyingly.

"Sure…" she grumbled.

A huge ball of water appeared over Kikyo's head.

"AHHH!" She screamed when it dropped on her with…heheh…lobsters, a tuna landing on her head, and a starfish sticking to her face.

"YOOOWWW!" Kikyo screamed as she ran around with lobsters all over her, pinching her.

"Hehehe…oops…looks like I forgot to remove the…fish," she laughed nervously.

All of us…including Inu-yasha and Naraku burst into laughter.

"AHHHHH!" Kikyo yelled running around the room.

"Hey Kikyo you look like chicken who's head has been cut off!" Kia yelled, from where she was laughing on the floor.

"Ku… ku… ku…," Naruku chuckled. "Cleaver, evil, cunning, not bad demonesses.

"Why thank you, Naraku," I said dangerously. "I do my best to piss people off, mostly undead bitches who mess with two people who love each other."

"Yeah, the mighty Maria actually likes romance," Kia snorted. "When pigs fly."

*Poof*

A pig with wings flew past them.

*silence*

Kia stood blinking, completely frozen.

"Hahahah," Silvra fell over laughing.

"Something strange is going on?" Kia said.

"Is it just me or was that Kagura?" Heather said.

"Oh, Right, like Flying Pig girls are normal," I said.

"I think were all just going crazy," Miroku said.

"WE DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR OPINION HENTAI!" my friends and I yelled.

"Ladies, Ladies, I just offering an opinion to such beauties," Miroku said slyly, I was the closest to him.

"Touch me and I send you to the lowest level of hell," I growled through clenched teeth. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around my waist as he sent a warning glare at Miroku.

Kagome was in Hiei's arms, as Silvra was holding Yusuke in a death grip. Inu-yasha had arm around Kia's shoulder. Miroku sighed and settled for wrapping an arm around Sango…

"HEANTAI!" Sango yelled.

*THUMP*

Miroku laid unconscious on the floor with a huge bump on his head and Sango standing over him with her boomerang in her hand.

"After all this time, he still hasn't learned to watch where he puts the hands," Kia said.

"Hey Maria," Silvra said. "It's getting late, maybe we should just watch a movie."

"Like what," I said. "There's no way in hell I'm watching BAMBI again!"

"Hey I like Bambi," she said.

"Hey hey hey," Kia said. "Settle down, I've got a movie for us to watch."

She disappeared then appeared six minutes later holding a tape.

"This," she held up the video. "Pirate's of the Caribbean!"

"ORLANDO BLOOM! YAY!" Silvra and Heather yelled.

"And… Johnny Depp," Kia said smirking.

"YEAH!" all us girls yelled, while the guys grumbled.

"No way, I say "Jurassic Park"," Inu-yasha said.

"NO WAY DOG BREATH!" Kia yelled.

"You girls are too chicken to watch," Inu-yasha said to us girls.

"Oh yeah, half-breed," I growled. "I'll have you know I've watched "Jurassic Park 1, 2, and 3", alone, in the dark, and at night. That's better than you. Sitting with all the lights on, cowering on the couch, whimpering whenever you heard a noise and cuddling up to a teddy bear."

"Huh?" Inu-yasha was now sweat dropping.

"Oh, it was the night me and Sesshomaru got back late," I said, grinning. "He was the one making the growling and other noises, that you thought were raptors coming to get ya!"

I laughed as Inu-yasha's face turned blood red. Everyone else was laughing so hard some of them were hyper-ventilating.

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT MADE THOSE NOISES!" Inu-yasha yelled at his brother who was smirking.

"Tables can be turned on you, can't they…Little brother," Sesshomaru said.

"Hmm, so now who's the chicken," Kia said.

"Fine," Inu-yasha grumbled. "Let's watch "Pirate's of the Caribbean"."

"Oh…no…were watching Jurassic Park now," Kia said laughing at the traumatized look on Inu-yasha's face.

"Hehe," I started chuckling then saw a sort of relieved look on Inu-yasha's face when he look at the lights. "And…in the dark."

Inu-yasha's eyes widened and his ears lay back against his head.

"What are we going to do about the half-breed and the undead priestess?" Kia asked.

"I know the perfect thing to do with them," I growled gleefully.

I turned to the two, "Sorry but, looks like you're getting a one-way ticket out of here."

My eyes began to glow red as I raised a clawed hand,

"Thou which is darker than dusk,

thou which is more black then the shadows,

come fourth from the earth and let us combine,

take no pity on the fools who stand in our way,

send them to the ends of the earth,

SHADOW PHEONIX BLAST!"

(heheh J my own version of the Dragon Slave spell, Now THE PHEONIX BLAST!)

A huge blast of dark energy shot at the two, surrounding. They began to glow then suddenly disappear.

*flash ahead to Kikyo and Naraku's situation*

"AHHHHHH!" Kikyo screamed.

"SHUT UP BITCH!" Naraku yelled.

They were currently hanging at a edge of a cliff with nothing that the eye could see below them.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GOT US INTO THIS MESS!" Kikyo yelled.

"DAMN THOSE DEMONESSES, ESPPECIALLY THAT MARIA BITCH!" Naraku snarled. "WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS, SHE'S THE FIRST I'M GOING AFTER! THEN HER THREE FRIENDS!"

*crack*

"PAY ATTENTION TO HOW WERE GOING TO GET OUT OF THIS!" Kikyo yelled.

"SHUT UP BITCH!"

"BAKA!"

"WENCH!"

"HALF-BREED!"

*crack*

"UH OH!" they both said as they watch the ledge break.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed as they fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell…

*flash back to the gang*

"What did you to them?" Kia asked.

"Oh, just sent them to the ends of the earth," I said. "They won't be back for…a while."

"heheh, Good one Maria," Silvra said.

"Thanks Silvra," I said. "Now, how about we go watch that movie."

We headed into the living room. Silvra came in with popcorn and drinks. I got out the movie and placed it in the VCR. I made sure to turn on the surround sound and the sound effect enhancer. As soon as it started I jumped back beside Sesshomaru. Everyone, well almost everyone, was curled up with someone.

I was curled up next to Sesshomaru, my tail slowing and calmly swishing side to side. Megan was on another couch curled up with Kurama. Silvra was…heheh…latched onto Yusuke. Kia was sitting with Inuyasha who looked like he would jump any moment. Kagome was curled up with Hiei, and Yukina was sitting next to Kuwabara, who was cowering under a pillow. Botan was sitting on her oar in the air, and was gripping her oar..

Everyone but Sesshomaru and me, Hiei and Kagome, Kurama and Megan, and Silvra plus Kia jumped when the raptors let out their screeches. I don't know who but somebody screamed.

By the time the movie was over Yusuke, Inuyasha, Kuwabara and Botan who's never seen it before, so I don't blame her for getting scared, were sitting completely frozen. I sighed seeing them as I looked at the clock, it was almost midnight.

"Well it's too late for anyone to leave," I said. "So girls get the extra rooms upstairs, guys your down here in the living room. AND NO EXCEPTIONS!"

I turned, with my tail fluttering behind me and headed up the stairs with the girls, leaving the guys behind to grumble.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: Well that's Part One of Night One of the story "A Typical Night With The Shadow Girls and the Inu Cast + Yu Yu Hakishou Gang"

Note: Well there it is, might be a little outdate compared to my current fanfict but i didn't want to toss it away. Have chapter 2 already set up on typewriter of all things lol hope to have it typed up soon.

Silvra: We hope you all liked it!

Kia: Please Remember to Review! And keep the constructive criticism to a minimum.

Me: Next is Part Two of Night One. Warning! LEMONS in next chapter.

All: JA NE! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
